


Don't Leave

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, I'm Breaking your heart, Nightmare, Spring Court, Wings, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Feyre almost dies because of getting stabbed by Ianthe





	

**Feyre’s Point Of View.**

Tamlin slamed the door behind us.I turned to face him,crossing my arms.

“What is it,Tam,” I asked innocently with the damsel in distress mask.

“Drop the act,Feyre,”he huffed.

I blinked my eyes continuously saying,”What act,Dear Tam.” God I sounded like Rhys and I felt a feeling of vanity shot down the bond. I smiled sweetly.

“I know,”he sounded angry.

“Know what,”I asked annoyed.

He took in a sharp breath and said,”You’re a spy for that, _whore.”_

I let out a low growl, low enough so that he couldn’t hear,I wanted to kill him but first I wanted to have a little fun.I acted hurt and put my hand over my heart.

“How dare you accuse me of that.You don’t know what I have been through there,”I cried out.

He kept glaring at me,not believing a word I said.

I let a single tear shed,”Why don’t you believe me.”

“The bond between him and you still exist,Ianthe told me as much,” Tamlin said running his hands through his hair.

I gasped in shocked,”You believe that bitch over me.”

“I’ll believe her over anyone because she’s carrying my child,”He said with a stone hard face.

That was it.He didn’t trust me anymore and I had my fun.

I smiled wickedly humming,”How did the bitch find out?”

“She followed you to the boarder of Autmun and saw you with him,”he said quietly.

I knew Rhys was looking in from the bond,to make sure nothing went wrong.

“I trusted you Feyre,why did you do this?Beytrayed me for that excuse of a man.He killed my family,”He said as if he was about to cry.

I snarled,”And what about his mother and sister.What you did to them.Was that excusable!”

He didn’t say anything.

“That’s what I thought,”I scoffed.

As I was about to leave the room he grabbed me pulled me inside, roughly.

* * *

**Rhysand’s Point Of View.**

I felt fear from Feyre through the bond and by instinct I winnowed to her only to see her back pressed against Tamlin, one of his arm wrapped around her beautiful neck and a in the other hand a dragger pointed towards her heart.

“Let her go,Tamlin”I growled.

Feyre looked at me,eyes wide.I promised her that I would tear the world apart to get her and I will full fill this promise.Now.

I winnowed behind Tamlin to smack his head but he dodged me and walked to the other side of the room,pressing the dragger on to Feyre’s chest.I quickly started to work on his mental shields.

“If you don’t cooperate say bye-bye to pretty little Feyre.”cackled Tamlin.

I got a hold of his mind and made him let go of Feyre, he dropped to his knees, dropping the dragger,gripping his head and screaming out. I showed him all the horrors of the Court Of Nigtmares.Feyre watched in amusment.I decided I had enough and passed him out.

I stared at Feyre with hunger and started walking towards her.Her smile turned into a wince as she gripped her stomach and fall her to knee only to see that Ianthe was the one who stabbed her.

I rushed to Feyre and growled at the bitch.I couldn’t kill her not when she was with child but I could torture her but before I could, someone smacked her and her face landed in his lap.

Lucien whispered,”Go.”

I immediately winnowed Feyre to the Velaris healers.

“Feyre,keep talking to me,”I pleaded.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open, her breaths ragged but she spoke.

“Rhys I…….I,” she coughed.

I gently put her down on the healers table and they immediately started to work on her stab. They said that she had been stabbed with an ash knife and they would do their best to get it out of her system.

I growled,”I don’t want your best I want her to live.”

The young healer flinched and I couldn’t care less right now.Right now my mate was my concern, not this city,not even my wings were more important than my mate.After four hours of pacing in the corridor, a healer came and told me that they removed the posion but they didn’t know if she’ll live.

“Can I go see her,” I asked quietly.

Clarissa nodded her head and led me to Feyre.Feyre looked lifeless,just like the time when Amarantha killed her.I sat down beside her and grabbed her tattooed hand and kissed it.

“Feyre,”I said.

A sob broke out and I said,”Darling, you must know that I love you and….and that I cannot live without you.You are my air without it I might not survive and I’ll give up anything for you even….even my wings.”

I took a deep breath and continued,”Please don’t leave me.Your the only family I have got after I lost my first one.Please don’t leave me.”

I was crying now.

“Would you stop crying,you big Illyrian baby.”Feyre rasped.

I looked her.She was alive. I hugged her but let her go as soon as she whimpered.

“I love you,Rhys and I’ll try not to leave you just as long you promise to do the same thing,”Feyre laughed

“Darling, you know the answer to that,”I chuckled

I gently kissed her and was grateful to have this miracle has my mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr  
> feysand17


End file.
